gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Characters in North Yankton Stories
Random Characters are minor characters found standing on the street in ''Grand Theft Auto: North Yankton Stories''. They provide Tommy with small storylines and minor missions. In total there are 6 random characters, 5 of which are required for 100% completion. Grand Theft Auto: North Yankton Stories: Mobile Edition, released in Januray 2016, has 2 exclusive random character missions, that are required for 100% completion. Random Characters/Random Encounters have been featured in most of the HD Universe GTA games. Required for 100% These Random Encounters are required to complete in order to achieve the 100% completion of the game. Leslie *'Mission 1': Tommy meets a grippled man named Leslie outside the mall, who asks a ride to the cemetary. Reward: 20$ *'Mission 2': Tommy meets the grippled man again, at the cemetery, by an open grave. Leslie demands Tommy to go and kill his wife and then bring her body to the grave. Tommy declines, which frustrates Leslie. He angrily shouts at Tommy, before having a heart attack and falling in the open grave. Reward: Leslie's crutch can now be used as a weapon. Simmons & Silva *'Mission': Tommy meets two neighbors, Simmons and Silva. Simmons blames Silva for breaking her window and Silva Simmons for letting her dog in her yard. Tommy tries to reason the neighbors, but they won't listen. Tommy then picks up a rock and has two options:' A.' Throw the rock at Simmons. B. Throw the rock at Silva. Reward: If the rock is thrown at Silva, Simmons will call the cops. If the rock is thrown at Simmons, Silva will thank Tommy and give him 50$ Sir Ray *'Mission 1': Tommy stumbles on a guy dressed in a knight suit called Ray, who's trying to find his long lost princess. He then puts Tommy to escort him to the hospital, where he gets in conflict with a couple of gangsters. Tommy defeats them and Ray goes inside the hospital to heal his wounds. Reward: 100£ *'Mission 2': Next time, Tommy meets Sir Ray outside the hospital. He points out that last time Ray paid him in pounds. Ray promises refund his mistake, if Tommy takes to the Giant Beaver. He wants to slay it. They then go to the Beaver and as Ray is about to hit his sword on it, he gets run over by a bus. Reward: 1$ Not Required for 100% Ebenizer (If spared in Violent Resignation) *'Mission': Ebenizer recognizes Tommy walking down the street, and thanks him for sparing his life. Though, he's afraid his former boss knows he's till alive, so Tommy promises helps him out. Tommy escorts him to the train station. Reward: 50$ Mobile Edition Exclusives Available only on iOS and Android versions. Required for 100% completion. Alice Thorn * '''Mission 1: '''Alice Thorn has a horny husband, but she ain't been in a mood for loving for a long time. She's heard of a new inflammatory drug that can be extracted from a certain plant. Alice hires Tommy to find 25 of these plants around North Yankton. * '''Mission 2: '''After collecting all 25 plants, Tommy returns the now extracted drug to Alice. Instead of using it herself, Alice befuddles Tommy with the drug and leaves him to have sex with her husband. To complete the random encounter, the player must pass the following sex minigame. Category:North Yankton Stories Category:Missions in North Yankton Stories